


Picking the best tree with the best three. (And heart eyes abound)

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art post, Carter is oblivious to the absolute heart eyes going on either side of him, Cat's gonna wife the fuck out of this woman, F/F, Fanart, cat is more than a little in love, celebrating a holiday, kara's casual show of strength, supercat, supercat christmas in july, supercat xmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: Art post. Celebrating a holiday for JaneQDoe. There's snow on the ground, everyone is in their winter wear (even a certain Kryptonian who doesn't need it) and Kara's easily convinced Cat that picking your OWN tree is way better than just ordering one or having one delivered. That casual show of strength helped just a smidgen.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 27
Kudos: 57
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	Picking the best tree with the best three. (And heart eyes abound)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbthegift (JaneQDoe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/gifts).



Art post. Celebrating a holiday for JaneQDoe, I hope you like it!!!  
  
There's snow on the ground, everyone is in their winter wear (even a certain Kryptonian who doesn't need it) and Kara's easily convinced Cat that picking your OWN tree is way better than just ordering one or having one delivered. That casual show of strength helped just a smidgen. Lucky for Carter he's too absorbed in the super cool pre-xmas gift Kara got for him to notice his mom giving Kara absolute heart eyes. She's won over him AND his mom. Clearly Cat has to wife the frick out of her like YESTERDAY.  
  
Onto the pics!!  
  
  


_(Description of the image for non-visual readers: Kara, Carter and Cat walking through a snowy scene, they are surrounded by trees heavy with snow. Carter is in the middle, looking wide eyed and in awe at a gift Kara has bought him for xmas (and given him early) a 'build your own lightsaber' kit for a huge Star Wars fan. On his right (viewers left) Kara grins widely at both his reaction, and the absolute heart-eyes Cat is giving her while Kara strides confidently with the biggest pine-tree you can imagine casually on one shoulder. Their xmas tree for the holiday, carefully selected by the three. And far better than simply having one brought to the house like Cat usually did. Just the joy on both Carter and Kara's face when they found the 'perfect tree' made the trip up north in snow fall absolutely worth it. )_

and ofc the obligatory zoom:   
  


_(Description of the image for non-visual readers: Zoomed image of Kara, Carter and Cat - the image is zoomed in on their respective expressions. Their warm breath in the cold is more visible. As are their shared smiles and Cat's faint blush)_

_Link to phone background and tablet sized images here since a few people were asking me to resize images for their devices (I swear I'm not being egotistical and being like "hurrr OFC u want my art for your bg" it still baffles me people DO USE IT for their backgrounds. especially the NSFW stuff, braver than the marines tbqh goddamn) **anyway** :_ [PHONE/TABLET USE BG IMAGES HERE](https://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/private/624366636152078337/tumblr_NzCE4lcY5LD7sucg9)


End file.
